car_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cizeta-Moroder V16T
The Cizeta-Moroder V16T, now known as just the Cizeta V16T, is an Italian sports car (built from 1991 to 1995) created by automotive engineer Claudio Zampolli in a joint venture with music composer Giorgio Moroder and designed by the famed Marcello Gandini. It was the only product of the Cizeta company. It was developed by a group of ex-Lamborghini employees and initially introduced in 1988. History The Cizeta-Moroder name comes from the spelling in Italian of the initials of the designer Claudio Zampolli (from the Italian pronunciation of Zampolli's initials) and Giorgio Moroder. The V16T signifies that its engine is a V16 unit mounted Transversely in the central rear position, just forward of the rear axle and behind the passenger seats. However, the engine was not a true V16. Rather, it was engineered from the ground up as two flat plane V8s sharing a single block, mounted transversely, with gearingbetween the two providing a single output from the centre of the engine assembly to the transmission. Design The chassis was formed of an aluminum honeycomb structure, wrapped in a sleek body designed by Marcello Gandini, who had previously designed the Lamborghini Countachand some aerodynamic Maseratis. The shape of the V16T is actually an original design for the Lamborghini Diablo by Gandini when he was at Lamborghini. However, in 1987 when Chrysler obtained controlling interest in Lamborghini, their design team "softened" the edges and generally modified Gandini's original design, leaving Gandini famously unimpressed. Gandini then joined forces with Zampolli and they conceived the Cizeta based on Gandini's original design for the Diablo. Thus, in some ways, the car could be considered what the Diablo would have looked like had Chrysler not intervened. Zampolli is credited with most of the final rear design, while Gandini is responsible for the rest. Production The car was viewed from the beginning as an exclusive sports car, easily capable of achieving a top speed of 328 km/h (204 mph) and required just 4 seconds to accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h (62 mph), while at the same time equipped with many luxury features. In 1991, the list price for a Cizeta-Moroder was an estimated €250,000 or US$300,000. Although predictions for production foresaw one car per week, only 19 examples (including 1 prototype) were actually built from 1991 until the company's demise in 1995. Subsequently, 3 more cars were completed (two more coupes and one spyder) in 1999 and 2003. As of May 1, 2006, the car is still in production on a made to order basis, although now priced at $649,000, or $849,000 for the Spyder TTJ, exclusive of shipping, taxes and extras. Controversy Moroder's involvement At some point after the car's debut, Giorgio Moroder and Claudio Zampolli parted ways, losing Moroder's name and the car's novelty appeal. It is known that Giorgio Moroder designed the Logo for the car. The Cizeta is still associated with his name and remains symbolic of Moroder's hi-tech music and glamorous lifestyle. In addition, while the car debuted as the Cizeta-Moroder, all delivered cars were badged simply as Cizeta V16T.